Be Mine
by HUNHAN Armycouple
Summary: "Pertemuan tak terdugalah yang menyatukan mereka. Mereka adalah sepasang orang yang saling mencintai, namun perbedaan status lah yang menentukan hubungan mereka"
**Chapter: 1**

 **BE MINE**

 **.**

 **By:** HUNHANArmycouple

 **Rated:** M

 **Lengths:** Multi chapter

 **Main cast:** Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

 **Other cast:** KRISTAO, CHENMIN, CHANBAEK, KAISOO, SULAY

 **Ket:** KrisTao: Xi Kris, Xi Tao

ChenMin: Oh Jongdae, Oh Minseok

SuLay: Kim Suho, Kim Lay

Cast yang digunakan hanya milik keluarga mereka dan tuhan, namun cerita ini REAL buatan tangan dan pikiran saya.

 **YAOI, Boys Love, M-Preg. Typo(s) !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: "** Pertemuan tak terdugalah yang menyatukan mereka. Mereka adalah sepasang orang yang saling mencintai, namun perbedaan status lah yang menentukan hubungan mereka"

.BE MINE.

Xi Luhan pemuda pemilik mata rusa, bibir mungil, perawakan yang indah, dan wajah bak malaikat, ia merupakan siswa tingkat akhir di HHS Hight School. Sepasang kaki indah nya ia bawa melangkah menuju ruangan yang berada di lantai paling atas bangunan ini.

"tok...tok...tok"

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sedikit menggema dalam ruangan yang bernuansa sekolah itu.

"maaf kan keterlambatan saya pak" ucap Luhan sambilmemasuki ruangan itu.

"oh kau sudah datang tuan xi? Silahkan duduk" kata sesorang yang duduk di bangku yang bername tag Kim Junmyon si kepala sekolah HHS hight school, mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk.

"ada apa bapak memangggil saya?" tanya Luhan santai

"Begini tuan Xi, saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kemarin kedua orang tua mu sudah melunasi semua biaya akhir sekolah mu disini, dan juga biaya sewa apartemen yang kau sewa di dekat sekolah ini"ucap junmyon sambil memberikan sebuah amplop coklat "dan juga ini, ini ada sedikit titipan dari kedua orang tua mu untuk menanbah tabungan jajan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari tuan Xi" ucap junmyon finish.

"Baiklah aku menerima ini dengan senang hati, terimakasih banyak, karena paman sudah mau berepot-repot mengurus bayi besar seperti ku" ucap luhan sambil menyengir dihadapan junmyon.

"Tentu Lu, paman tidak akan pernah keberatan jika hanya di tugaskan untuk mengurus bayi yang manis seperti mu" balas junmyon sambil melebarkan senyum nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu paman Lulu pamit kembali ke kelas" pamit Luhan

"emm tentu, sepertinya teman-teman mu juga sudah lelah menunggu mu" timpal junmyon sambil melirik ke arah kaca yang menampilkan kedua sahabat keponakan nya itu.

"oke , sekali lagi terimakasih paman, aku pergi , semoga hari mu menyenangkan paman Junmyon" ucap luhan sambil melangkah kan kaki nya keluar ruangan itu.

Perlu kalian tahu disini, Xi Luhan merupakan keponakan dari si kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik HHS hight school ini, kedua orang tua Luhan sudah mempercayakan Luhan kepada Junmyon dan istri nya sejak pertama kali Luhan pindah Ke Korea. Kedua orang tua Luhan Xi Yifan dan Xi Tao sudah mengganggap Kim Junmyon dan Kim Lay sebagai orang tua kedua bagi Luhan jika Luhan berada jauh dari mereka . Dan disini juga perlu kalian tahu, Xi Luhan merupakan sosok mungil yang sedikit dingin dengan orang lain yang belum sangat dekat dengan drirnya, Luhan merupakan siswa berprestasi di HHS higt school ini, dia sering menjadi juara sekolah, maka dari itu ia beruntung bisa terpilih sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar antara China Korea sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu dan menetapkan nasib nya di Korea sampai benar-benar dia akn menjadi orng yang sukses.

...

...

Tiga pasang kaki mungil itu melangkah beriringan, dan juga terkadang terdengar kikikan kecil dari ketiga orang ini, kaki mungil itu mereka bawa melangkah memasuki tempat dimana mereka bisa sedikit menghilangkan stress setelah menerima pelajarn yang padat. Kantin ya itulah tempat favorit semua siswa untuk mengisi waktu istirahat mereka, sama hal nya dengan tiga namja mungil itu, mereka melangkah menuju sebuah tempat duduk yang berada di sudut kantin itu, bisa di bilang itu merupakan tempat favorit mereka ketika ingin makan di kantin ini. Sesampainya mereka di pojokan kantin mereka segera mendudukkan bokong mereka di kursi melingkar itu.

"kau ingin makan apa hari ini Lu?" tanya slah sahabat Luhan yang memiliki mat owl yang lucu

"ah aku hari ini tak nafsu makan, bisakah aku meminta segelas buble tea seperti biasa nya?" jawab luhan sambil memandang keluar jendela kantin.

"oh jadi disini yang di tawarin hanya Luhan eoh ?" suara lain dari slah satu sahabat Luhan itu mengintupsi mereka.

"bukan begitu baek, aku juga ingin menawari mu setelah ini, oke kau ingin makan apa siang ini princes Baekhyun?" tanya si mata owl sambil memainkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun berharap si Baekhyun tidak marah kepada nya.

"aku ingin makan nasi goreng kimchi dan susu strowbery" ucap Baekhyun

"oke, pesanan akan segara datang para princes" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melangkah pergi menuju meja kasir untuk membayar.

Ya seperti inilah mereka, selalu bersama dimanapun tempat, sperti saat dikantin hari ini, mereka selalu memiliki jadwal untuk memesan kan makan bagi mereka bertiga, dan hari ini yang bertugas adalah Kyungsoo, memesankan berarti juga membayarkan, mereka selalu seperti ini saling berbagi, dan saling melengkapi satu sma lain. Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai sedekat ini, yang Luhan tahu hanyalah mereka sangat kepada Luhan sejak pertama Luhan pindah ke sekolah ini. Keheningan pun sedikit menyapa kedua orang yang duduk bersebelahan ini sesudah Kyungsoo pergi.

"Lu, apa kau melamun?" tanya baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"tidak Baekh"

"tapi kenapa kau dari tadi terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat hem?

"tidak ada baekh, hanya saja aku heran dengan kedua orang tua ku, mereka tidak pernah lupa mengirimi ku sebuah pesan dan juga lembar won, tapi kenapa mereka tidak pernah menjengukku ke Korea, apa mereka tidak merindukan ku setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu?" ucap Luhan sambil melihat Baekhyun lesu, mata indah Luhan menggisyratkan ke sedihan disana, memang benar Luhan pindah ke Korea kedua orang tua nya tidak pernah menjengguk nya.

"percaya lah Lu mereka juga merindukan mu, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka"

"ya mereka memang selalu seperti itu sibuk dengan dunia bisnis mereka" luhan tersenyum getir

"tak apa Lu kau kan masih punya kami, Aku, Kyungsoo, Paman Junmyon dan Paman Lay yang selalu menyayangi mu disini, dan selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkan." Ucap Baekhyu sambil merangkul bahu Luhan yang lemah.

"hem termikasih Baekh kau memang yang terbaik untuk ku" Luhan tersenyum sambil membalas rangkulan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo kenapa kalian tidak mengajak ku oeh? Apa aku disini tak dianggap?" rajuk Kyungsoo karena ketika ia datang, ia melihat kedua sahabat nya itu sedang saling merangkul dengan hikmat, dan sepertinya mereka baru saja berbagi beban mereka.

"jangan marah Kyungsoo ya, kau tambah terlihat seperti pororo jika cemberut seperti itu" kikik Luhan sambil menarik Kyungsoo yang cemberut karena mengira ia di abaikan kedalam rangkulannya dan Beakhyun. Mereka saling berpelukian satu sama lain.

"jadi ada apa hem" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyudahi acara saling rangkul merangkul itu.

"tidak ada, hanya Luhan yang merindukan kedua orang tua nya akhir-akhir ini." Jawsab Baekhyun sambil menyendok nasi kimchi nya.

"aa jadi seprti itu, tenang Lu mungkin mereka memang benar-benar sibuk"

"hem aku akan mencoba setenang mungkin untuk kali ini"

"oke, jja kita makan aku sudah lapar" ucap Kyungsoo semangat sambil menyuapkan satu potongan burger kedalam mulut nya.

30 menit mereka gunakan untuk mengisi kebutuhan nutrisi perut mereka, kini mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam kelas dan bergulat kembali dengan buku mereka sebelum bel masuk

mengintrupsi mereka. Mereka bertiga menuju bangku yang berada di urutan ke tiga dari depan, mulai dari kiri Kyungsoo yang duduk di dekat jendela, lalu di tengah si Baekhyun, dan yang palin kanan dekat dengan jendela yang jika dilihat dari sini kalian bisa melihat sebuah lapangan basket, aula, dan juga tempat parkir, tempat ini Luhan pilih karena tempat yang strategis untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh nya ketika jam peljaran di mulai. Kebiasaan mereka sebelum guru masuk kedalam ruangan, kedua sahabat Luhan itu selalu merapat pada Luhan, dan memulai percakapan mereka yang terkadang akan di selengi kikikan kecil maupun keras dari mereka.

"Oh ya Kyungsoo bagaimana dengan kabar tunangan mu, apa kau bahagia bertunangan anak pewaris utama keluar kim hem?" goda Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"apa kau ini Baekh kita sedang di sekolah sangat tidak enak jika membicarakan tunangan disini" ucap Kyungsoo malu

"kenapa memang nya, biar mereka semua tau bahwa kau sudah memiliki tunangan seorng yang kaya, dan mereka tidak akan pernah berani menggu mu, seperti aku lihat mereka sekarng tak pernah berani lagi mengganggu ku setelah mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah calon mantu dari tuan Park penyumbang dana terbesar kedua di sekolah ini" ucap Baekhyun bangga

"yah yah itu kan kau Baekh, biarlah mereka tahu dengan sendiri nya, bukan Cuma calon mertua mu yang menjadi donasi terbesar nomer dua di sekolah ini, kedua calon mertua ku pun juga sama, kita dalam tinggkat yang sama Baekh"

"yeah tingkat yang sama, umur tunangan yang sama, donasi terbesar kedua yang sama, calon pewaris yang sama, kita memang di takdirkan untuk bersama, iya kan Lu ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang ia lihat sejak tadi hanya diam saja tak merespon percakapan mereka.

"eh apa?" jawab Luhan malas

"apa yang pikirkan sejak tadi Lu ? apa kau tidak memperhatikan percakapan kita tadi ?"

"bukan kita tapi kalian" tunjuk Luhan pada kedua sahabat nya itu.

"sudah-sudah tak usah ribut, seperti nya sudah datang" ucap Kyungsoo menengahi berdebatan kecil yang selalu melengkapi persahabatn mereka.

"Oh iya dia datang kembali ke posisi masing-masing" ucap Baekhyun seraya berlari kecil kembali ke bangku nya.

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar, berikan izin ku ke " ucap Luhan sambil melangkah kan kaki nya keluar ruangan.

"ada apa dengan anak itu kenapa dingin sekali, Ingin aku temani Lu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan dan hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

"heem terserah" ucap Baekhyun finish, melanjutkan menatap kedepan di temapt berdiri sambil mengabsen teman-teman yang lain.

...

...

...

Saat ini Luhan sudah berada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi, dan mungkin juga sudah selesai dengan urusan alami nya. Kaki nya ia bawa keluar dari balik bilik kamar mandi menuju wastafel, membasahi tangan nya pelan lalu mengusapkan ke wajah nya, terus seperti itu berulang kali, Luhan tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat merindukan orang tua nya, ya wajar saja sebagai anak satu-satu nya yang dulu selalu di manja oleh kedua orang tua nya kini hanya sendri di negara orang tanpa belaian orang tua , dan semua itu sudah terjadi selama hampir 3 tahunan ini. Fokus Luhan tiba-tiba teralih pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, ada sosok jakung, putih, perawakan yang bisa di bilang bak pangeran dalam dongeng anak yang sering ia baca, mata nya tak mengerjap sedetik pun, Luhan terus memperhatikan pria itu sampai si pria memasuki salah satu bilik di kamar mandi itu. Luhan menunggu ya jelas Luhan menunggu sosok itu tadi, Luhan sangat penasaran siapakah dia, tak selang 30 menit sang pria yang Luhan tunggu pun keluar dari bilik di belakang Luhan, lalu menuju wastefel di samping Luhan, dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit gugup "oh ada apa dengan dirimu Lu?" monolog Luhan di dalam hati. Luhan terus memperhatikan sosok yang ada di samping nya itu, mulai dari bawah sampai atas " kaki nya begitu sexy, bokong nya montok eh tapi masih montok punya ku, seperti nya perut nya juag ber abs, bahu nya lebar, leher nya begitu putih sampa-sampai aku ingin membuat sebuah karay merah merkah disana, rahang nya tegas, telinga nya sangat sexy aku ingin menjilat nya, bibirnya merah seakan aku benar-benar ingin menerjang bibir itu sampai berdarah, uh mata nya sangat tajam ketika memandang. Stop Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan kenapa kau menjadi anak yang mesum sperti itu huh? Siapa yang mengajari mu? Bodoh bodoh bodoh Luhan bodong" monolog Luhan dalam hati tanpa sadar ia memukul kepala nya dengan sedikit keras, dan Luhan tanpa sadar juga sejak tadi sosok yang ia amati juga mengamati dirinya di kaca watafel.

"apa yang di lakukan bocah perempuan disini, hei hei kenapa kau memukuli kepala mu nak?" tanya sosok yang sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan, reflek pun Luhan langsung menghentikan aksi bodoh nya itu. Tunggu apa tadi paman itu bilang, perempuan? Hei Luhan itu pria, pria MANLY, kata nya sih.

"'tunggu paman tadi berucap apa ? bocah perempuan, yak siap yang kau sebut bocah dan perempuan? Heol aku pria paman apa kau tak melihat aku memakai celana huh dan juga jangan katakan kalau aku ini bocah , aku sudah berumur 18 tahun asal kau tahu itu" ucap Luhan kesal sambil memanyunkan bibir nya.

"lihat kau bilang kau bukan bocah , cih tak sepadan dengan tingkah mu yang sekarang. Oh sekarang banyak anak perempuan yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki agar dia bisa menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar mandi laki-laki dan bermodus ria" ucap si pria jakung itu tanpa menaglihakan pandangan nya dari sosok mungil Luha.

"yak jaga mulut mu paman , aku memang seorang pria dan juga bukan bocah" ucap luhan ketus sambil melayangkan tatapan seram nya ke arah sosok jakung itu. Tapi malah dianggap sebagai tatapan polos yang lucu oleh si pria jakung itu.

"aku tak percaya, karena memang kau sangat terlihat sperti seorng perempuan yang bermodus"

"yak apa katamu, oke siapa nama mu paman yang sangat menjengkelkan ?"

"Oh Sehun, nama ku Oh Sehun, kenapa kau tertarik kepada ku setelah kau berhasil bermodus di kamar mandi ini?"

"cih, awal nya sih memang aku sempat tertarik dengan mu, namun aku urungkan karean sekarang aku tau kau adalah sosok paman yang sangat menyebalkan."

"lalu untuk apa kau menanyakan nama ku?" ucap Sehun dengan alis yang terangkat

"baik begini Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat, saya perjelas disini, saya bukan bocah melainkan saya adalah seorng remaja berumur 18 tahun, dan yang paling penting disini adalah aku bukan seorang perempuan yang bermodus untuk menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar mandi" ucap Luhan finish dengan masih menatap Sehun dengan sengit.

"oh baiklah aku percaya jika kau menunjukkan bahwa kau memang seorng laki-laki" ucap Sehun, spertinya bermain dengan bocah didepan nya ini sedikit menarik, hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa penat nya karena urusan kantor dan keluarga nya.

"hah apa kau bilang menunjukkan sesuatu, oh ayolah paman apa mata mu katarak huh ? aku memakai pakaian pria, aku tidak memeilik dada besar seperti perempuan, dan yang paling penting aku juga memiliki sesuatu yang kau miliki di balik celana mu itu" tunjuk Luhan tepat di arah selakangan Sehu. Oh ayolah Luhan bukan bocah yang mudah di bodohi , ia tahu bahwa paman ini pasti modus.

"oh ya tunjukkan kalau begitu" sehun menyeringai. Tuhkan pemikiran Luhan pasti benar, heol seumur hidup Luhan tak pernah ia menunjukkan milik nya kepada orang lain, selain mama nya yang selalu memandikan nya saat junior hight school dulu, tapi itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang ada seorng paman tua yang tidak memiliki sopan santun meminta nya untuk menunujuk kan milik nya pada nya.

"apa-apaan aku tidak mau" jawab Luhan

"baik jika kau tidak mau aku akan melaporkan mu pada seluruh warga sekolah tentang kau yang menyelinap ke kamar mandi dan melakukan hal yang tidak seonoh" ancam Sehun.

"yak yak jangan seenak nya kau paman jelek, ishh kenapa aku sial sekali bertemu dengan mu" ucap luahn frustasi, karena dia baru saja diancam oleh sosok orang mesum.

"bagaimana kau mau atau tidak"

"tidak, dan tidak akan pernah" ucap luhan ketus dan akn melangkah kan kaki pergi dari hadapan sehun itu, namun niatnya itu terhenti karena ada tangan kekar yang menahan pergelangan tangan nya.

"lepas kan tangan kasar mu itu dari pergelangan tangan ku paman mesum" ucap luhan sambil melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman Sehun.

"tidak akan sebelum kau menunjukkan nya pada ku" Sehun masih ngotot dengan tujuan awal nya yang ingin mempermainkan Luhan, sebernar nya sehun tahu bahwa sosok mungil di hadapan nya saat ini adalah seorang pria, namun apa salahnya jika ia ingin melihat bagaimana bentuk junior dari seorng bocah SHS ini dan juga kalian tahu Sehun sebenarnya juga tertarik dengan bagaimana rasa nya si bocah Luhan ini, sungguh ia tak menyangka sensasi ketika bersama Luhan bisa seperti ini, sungguh menaikkan libino nya.

"huh dasar paman mesum penuh modus" ucap Luhan sambil manarik tangan Sehun ke depan dada nya "apa kau merasakan ada nya payudara besar di dadaku huh ?" tanya Luhan

"tidak, namun aku masih belum percaya jika belum melihat yang ada di balik celana mu itu" oh ayolah sehun benar-benar terbakar nafsu sekrang, dia mengeratkan tekanan di dada luhan dan sedikit modus untuk menyentuh niple Luhan yang terbalut blezer dan seragam nya.

"aku tidak akn pernah melakukan itu" dan tanpa banyak bicara Luhan melepas blazer nya tepat di depan sehun, dan tangan nya mulai melepaskan kancing baju nya satu persatu. Oh apa bocah ini berniat mempermainkan libono Oh Sehun, apa dia tidak sadar sejak tadi dia sedang di pandang lapar oleh Sehun. Selsai Luhan telah selesai melepaskan seluruh atasan nya dan sekarang ia toples di depan Sehun.

"sudah, apa kau percaya bahwa aku adalah seorang pria paman?" tanya luhan dan hendak memasang kembali seragam beserta blazer itu, namun gerakan tangan nya di hentikan oleh Sehun, dengan sigap Sehun mengurung Luhan di antara kedua tangan kekar nya itu, Luhan ia sandarkan pada pintu kamar mandi, dan salah satu tangan sehun meraih kunci kamar mandi dan mengunci kamar mandi itu.

"apa kau bocah yang sangat pandai mempermainkan libino seorang laki-laki" tnya Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan dan itu membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Luhan, dan baru pertama kali ini Luhan merasakan sensasi asing itu.

"apa maksut mu paman?" tanya Luhan dengan dada yang berdegup kencang serta nafas yang sekiranya seperti menggantung di awan-awan. Jujur saja meskipun Luhan adalah murid pintar dan tidak mudah di bodohi, namun dia juga buta dengan sex, karena seumur hidup nya selama ini ia tak pernah berurusan dengan sebuah kegiatan yang bisa mematikan otak yaitu sex, menurut Luhan sex merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang bisa mematikan salah satu saraf oatak seseorang karena tidak bisa menahan nafsu, selain itu Luhan juga tidak ingin melakukan atau memberikan sex pertama nya kepada orang asing atau orng yang tidak ia cintai.

"tak usah berpura-pura polos Lu" suara Sehun tiba-tiba sangat berat dan hembusan nafas yang ia terpakan di daun telinga Luhaan itu sedikit tidak teratur.

"ahhh paman apahh yang kau lakukan ouhh" entah dari mana suara nista itu muncul, Luhan hanya refleks, dia merasa dada nya seperti basah di bagian niple nya, disana sebuah benda mungkin panjang lembut dan basah sedang memainkan niple indah Luhan "ahhhhh Paman, tolong berhenti apa yangg kau lakukan, ahhh ahhh" Luhan memberontak kecil sambil mendorong kepala Sehun yang masih seenak bokong nya mempermain kan niple merah muda Luhan.

"sebentar Lu tahan, kau tau ini nikmat" suara Sehun kini benar-benar sangat berat ia tak peduli lagi, kini ia sudah di kuasai oleh kabut nafsu, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan suasana maupun tempat dimana ia sekarang bermain, Sehun juga tidak kenapa libino nya tiba-tiba naik dengan cepat, padahal disini ia hanya sedang berhadapan dengan seorang bocah laki laki yang tak memiliki dada besar seperti di club club malam yang biasa kunjungi, ya Sehun selalu melampiaskan nafsu nya pada perempuan-perempuan jalang di club malam, namun itu sudah berlalu mungkin sudah 1 tahun yang lalu, dan ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan sex bebas lagi, tapi entah setan darimana yang mampu menguasai nya kali ini, ia terus menjilat , menghisap, dan menyedot niple Luhan seperti niple Luhan akan mengeluarkan sebuah susu, ia juga meraba bagian bawah Luhan, dan yang disangka Sehun ternyata Luhan juga sudah sedikit ereksi.

"PAMANNNN CUKUP APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH" PLAKKK... Sebuah tamparan melayang mulus pada pipi putih Sehun, Sehun sangat terkejut ternyata ada juga yang berani menolak sentuhan nya atau memang ia munafik, pikir Sehun "cukup apa yang paman lakukan, dasar orang tua mesum, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh dalam permodusan mu" luhan geram dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba melecehkan nya, Heol dia laki-laki dan ia masih perawan, Luhan tak ingin kehilangan keperjakaan nya sebelum ia lulus sekolah, bisa-bisa luhan di deportasi dari sekolah dan negara ini, lalu mau jadi apa Luhan jika harus di keluar kan dari sekolah ini.

"kenapa Lu, padahal aku melihat respon dari tubuh terhadap sentuhan ku" bisik Sehun masih tepat di telinga Luhan dan tangan nya masih tidak berhenti untuk bergerak di sekitar selakangan Luhan "lihat Lu bahkan adik mu sudah bangun dan seperti nya ia ingin di manjakan, bolehkah aku memanjakan nya?" tangan Sehun masih setia mengulus dan mencengkram junior Luhan

"ahhh ouhh Pamannhh cukuphh, aku masih ada jam pelajaran dan aku takut telat masuk kedalam kelas" Luhan tidak munafik, sebenarnya ia juga menikmati sentuhan Sehun, namun ia takut jika ada yang melihat dan Luhan tidak ingin kejadian yang ia takutkan akan terjadi.

"jadi jika tidak di sekolah dan pada jam pelajaran kau mau?" tanya Sehun dan menyudahi aksi nya dalam acara mari mengerjai junior Luhan.

"Dalam mimpi basah mu paman mesum huh" sewot Luhan sambil mengancingkan seragam nya kembali dan memakai blezer lalu hendak ingin keluar lagi-lagi pergelangan tangan nya di cengkram oleh Sehu.

"Tunggu Lu kita belum selesai apa kau tidak kasihan melihat ku sperti ini, bukan kah kau anak yang baik?" tanya sehun dengan tatapan memelasnya, dan menuntun tangan Luhan kearah selakangan nya.

"huftt oke apa yang bisa kubantu, tapi kau harus janji setelah urusan kita selesai ku harap kau melepaskan ku dan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi" entah Luhan itu terlalu bodoh mengenai sex atau memang ia polos.

"apapun itu Lu?"

"yah apapun itu asal kau janji dulu"

"oke aku janji setelah ini selesai aku akan benar-benar melepasmu" _namun aku tak berjanji bahwa aku akan melepaskan keesokan hari_ lanjut sehun dalam hati, Sehun mneyeringai yes akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap rusa yang polos, Sehun tertwa menang di dalam seringaian nya.

TBC...

 **Yes akhir nya, saya bisa juga membuat FF, maaf jika jelek , ini merupakan FF pertama buatan tangan dan otak saya. Sengaja di publik tanggal 12 karena untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ayah tercinta Aka Oh Sehunn.**

 **"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT AYAHH, semoga panjang umur dan makin disayang bunda."**

 **Jja mohon review nya kawan, satu riview sangat berarti. Gomawo ...**

 **Salam HHS , HUNHAN Armycouple.**

 **12 APRIL 2016**


End file.
